


Semper Fi, Red

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, small one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Frank pays his respects to a fallen ally, Daredevil, after finding out he perished during the events of The Defenders. (Small one-shot)
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Kudos: 20





	Semper Fi, Red

Frank walked past Midland Circle and stood in front of the construction site. The place where The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen perished to save New York. Karen had told him that Matthew Murdock. Red had died here. Frank himself was not one to be too sentimental, but he liked Red. He respected him, even if their ideologies clashed. At the end of the day, they were doing the same job.

Frank sighed as he adjusted his hoodie. “You did good, Red. You can rest.”

Red was something that he could never be, a hero. A man that gave his life for nothing more than loving his city. Perhaps, from a certain point of view, Red wasn’t wrong. He knew what it was like to be a soldier.

He gave his life for his friends, his city, perhaps even the world. “Semper Fi, Red.” He said with a small salute, before leaving back to deal with those that killed his family.


End file.
